Recuerdos
by Southern Reich
Summary: "Todo lo que se necesita para que el mal triunfe es que la gente buena no haga nada" Es algo que cierto Gato Negro tendrá que aprender.


Eran las siete en punto cuando la alarma sonó, despertándolo de su sueño y trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. Poco a poco su cuerpo fue recobrando consciencia, primero sus brazos y por último sus piernas. Con trabajo abrió sus ojos, volviéndolos a cerrar de inmediato al sentir el golpe del molesto sol de la mañana directo a su cara. Tallándolos un poco para aliviar el ardor y resignándose a que no podría volver a dormir, se quitó las cobijas y se sentó en la cama, tomándose un momento para estirarse y deshacerse de la pesadez en sus párpados. Poniéndose sus pantuflas, arrastró sus pies hasta el baño, deshaciéndose de su pantalón y de su bóxer en el camino para después meterse a la regadera y abrir la llave. La sensación del agua caliente cayendo sobre su cuerpo era lo mejor de la mañana; no solo lo ayudaba a despertar, sino que además relajaba su cuerpo entero. Esto último era muy necesario, ya que desde hace ya un tiempo ha sentido dolores de espalda cada mañana que se levanta.

Luego de un rato de solamente dejar caer el agua sobre él y luego de unos minutos aplicándose jabón y champú, se enjuagó y finalmente salió de la ducha. Usando una toalla secó su larga melena rubia; lo había dejado crecer hace ya un rato, no porque le gustara, sino que dejó de importarle luego de…eso.

Abrió las puertas del armario y tomó lo primero que vio: unos jeans negros y una camisa blanca. Había variado su guardarropa hace ya un tiempo, sintiéndose cansado de utilizar el mismo atuendo todos los días. Luego de ponerse calcetines y unas botas, salió de su cuarto sin muchos ánimos, sabiendo que ese día sería exactamente igual al anterior. No había un solo día interesante desde hace tres años, y a decir verdad ya estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a ello.

–Buenos días, Adrien. – saludó Nathalie, quien lo esperaba al pie de la escalera. Nathalie no había cambiado mucho durante estos tres años, salvo que se dejó crecer el pelo y ahora le llegaba hasta la cintura.

–Buenos días, Nathalie. – contestó el rubio sin mucha emoción. Bajó las escaleras, no sin antes darle un vistazo al cuadro que estaba colgado sobre la chimenea: era un cuadro familiar, Gabriel Agreste a la izquierda, con su brazo izquierdo sobre el hombro de su esposa y el otro sobre el hombro de su hijo. Emilie Agreste a la derecha, con sus manos sobre los hombros de su hijo, y en medio de ambos estaba él, con sus manos sobre las de su madre y una sonrisa en su rostro. Su padre se veía tan estoico y tenía esa fría mirada que denotaba seriedad. Su madre, por otro lado, tenía una sonrisa hermosa y una mirada tan cálida que podría enternecer hasta el corazón más frío. Honestamente no sabía cómo se habían enamorado sus padres siendo que contrastaban bastante en cuanto a sus personalidades, pero de alguna manera lograron hacer las cosas funcionar.

El chico se quedó mirando el cuadro fijamente por un buen rato, sintiendo cómo empezaba a formarse un nudo en su garganta; ya habían pasado tres años desde aquel…incidente, pero los sueños constantes lo hacían sentir como si hubiese ocurrido ayer. Tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta en un intento de barrer esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Luego de esto fue hacia el sofá donde estaba su mochila, la tomó y caminó hacia la puerta principal acompañado por Nathalie.

Afuera lo esperaba su guardaespaldas, quien se encontraba limpiando una pequeña mancha sobre el capó del auto con un pañuelo. Al percatarse de que Adrien estaba listo, dejó lo que hacía y se apresuró a abrirle la puerta.

París ya no es la ciudad tan hermosa que era antes; durante estos tres años desde aquel incidente habían cambiado muchas cosas. La mentalidad de los parisinos había decaído mucho desde el último avistamiento de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Estos últimos eran un símbolo de esperanza para toda la gente de la ciudad, un recordatorio de que no importaba cuanta gente mala hubiera en el mundo, siempre habría gente buena para hacer lo correcto.

Hace 3 años, los ciudadanos de París presenciaron la que sería la última pelea de Ladybug y Chat Noir, pelea que no sólo perdieron, sino que también hizo que el sacrificio de cientos de ciudadanos inocentes fuera en vano.

Adrien observaba las calles parcialmente vacías del centro de la ciudad, una vez limpias y ahora sucias y descuidadas. Eran pocas las personas que transitaban las calles, y quienes lo hacían eran personas muy osadas, o criminales. Algunos edificios estaban muy descuidados, lo cual reflejaba cómo estaba la moral de la ciudad entera tras ese fatídico día.

Llegaron al centro de la ciudad, donde lo más llamativo era una estatua rodeada de flores, en la cual se encontraban esculpidos en bronce los súper héroes que alguna vez sirvieron a la ciudad: Ladybug y Chat Noir lado a lado. La estatua era lo único que se encontraba relativamente en buenas condiciones, dado que eran los mismos ciudadanos quienes se tomaban el tiempo de darle algo de mantenimiento. Esto era lo único que quedaba de ellos, lo único que les recordaba a los parisinos acerca de mejores tiempos.

Adrien observó la estatua tanto como el semáforo en rojo le permitió, en cuanto la luz cambió a verde, el auto avanzó, dejando la estatua atrás.

Los minutos pasaron tan rápido para Adrien que no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a su destino. Nathalie se apresuró a abrirle la puerta, pero Adrien se le había adelantado.

–Ya te lo dije, Nathalie, no es necesario. – comentó Adrien sin mucho interés. La aludida, por su parte, se apresuró a disculparse.

–Lo lamento, Adrien, sólo que…–

–Lo entiendo, no necesitas disculparte. – respondió el rubio mientras se bajaba del vehículo con la mochila colgando de su hombro. –No es necesario que vengan por mí a la salida, iré a casa caminando.

–Lo siento, Adrien, pero las calles no son para nada seguras. – comentó Nathalie con seriedad.

–Nat, yo se defenderme. ¿Olvidas que sé artes marciales? – preguntó Adrien.

–Aun así eso no hace mucha diferencia. – respondió la ayudante. Adrien estaba empezando a impacientarse un poco; hacía ya un tiempo que quería caminar por la ciudad para ver qué había de nuevo, pero una u otra razón siempre acababa cediendo ante la súplica de Nathalie para que no saliera solo.

–Por favor, Nathalie, realmente necesito despejar mi mente y el estar encerrado en la escuela o en la casa me hace estresarme más. – comentó Adrien, esperando que esta vez finalmente accediera a su petición. Nathalie lo miraba con duda, no estaba segura de que fuera una buena idea y no se sentía tranquila sabiendo que Adrien estaba solo en la calle, pero al ver la fecha que era y dándose cuenta que lo que decía Adrien era verdad, terminó por aceptar con la única condición de que regresara antes de que oscureciera y que tuviera su teléfono con el sonido alto en caso de que quisieran llamarle.

Adrien, ya con mejor humor, agradeció a Nathalie y se apresuró a meterse a la escuela. Entró a su salón y se sentó en su banco de siempre. Aún faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que sonara el timbre, así que se puso a navegar en internet. Siempre en las mañanas le gustaba sintonizar las noticias; le interesaba ver qué había de nuevo en la ciudad, aun cuando casi siempre eran malas noticias.

–Hey, Adrien. – saludó Nino, quien se sentó junto a él. Adrien se alegró de ver a su mejor amigo, chocando los puños y devolviendo el saludo.

–Hola Nino.

–Oye amigo, ¿cómo te sientes? –preguntó el chico de lentes.

–Estoy bien, no te preocupes. – respondió Adrien sin muchos ánimos. Nino, por su parte, no se la creyó ni un poco.

–Oye, ¿Qué tal si al terminar las clases vamos a los videojuegos? Hace ya un tiempo que no vamos y he escuchado que agregaron más máquinas.

–Gracias de verdad, Nino, pero necesito hacer un par de cosas esta tarde. Tal vez podemos ir mañana. – comentó Adrien, en un intento de acabar la conversación. No era que no quisiera hablar con su mejor amigo, sino que ahora mismo no sentía ganas de hablar con nadie. Además, no quería revelar mucha información al respecto.

–Es un trato, amigo. –dijo Nino, para después posar su atención en su teléfono celular. Adrien por su parte guardó el suyo, y sacó un libro de su mochila para poner su atención en otra cosa.

El tiempo puede pasar bastante lento cuando lo único que esperas es a que pase lo más rápido posible; como cuando vas frente a un tipo lento, suenas la bocina y lo que hace es ir más lento aún. Para el rubio, significó tragarse siete horas completas de basura aburrida que ya se sabía de antemano gracias a las clases en casa que le había impartido Nathalie tiempo atrás. Aun así hizo un intento de concentrarse en lo que hacía la profesora, pero sin darse cuenta, encontró más entretenido ponerse a dibujar en su libreta. No lo notó hasta que el timbre sonó, pero todo este tiempo había dibujado a Ladybug tal y como la recordaba. Se apresuró a guardar su libreta y se retiró del salón tan pronto como pudo.

Una vez en la salida caminó rumbo al centro de la ciudad, o al menos eso intentó.

–¡Adrikins! – Llamó Chloé, para después abrazarlo por detrás, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y por poco caer. –Parece que hoy no vinieron por ti, pero no te preocupes, puedes ir conmigo en mi limosina.

Adrien nunca disfrutó mucho la actitud de Chloé; después de todo, le había causado muchos problemas en el pasado tanto a ella misma como a él y a Ladybug. Pero debía admitirlo, era bueno ver que seguía siendo la misma aún después de todo lo que había pasado.

–Chloé…– comentó Adrien, tratando de zafarse del abraso. –Muchas gracias, pero no es necesario. Pienso dar un paseo por la ciudad.

– ¿Un paseo? Pero Adrien…la ciudad es muy peligrosa… además, todos saben que eres el hijo de Gabriel Agreste, eres un blanco muy fácil para…

–Gracias por preocuparte, Chloé…– interrumpió Adrien, quien empezaba a sentirse algo incómodo con las palabras de su amiga. –Pero puedo cuidarme sólo.

–Estoy segura que sí…pero…sin tan solo tuviera mi miracuous conmigo, podría acompañarte y protegerte en caso que las cosas se pusieran feas…

Adrien sonrió. –Estoy seguro que sí. Bueno, Chloé, nos vemos mañana. – dijo el rubio mientras se apresuraba a darse media vuelta y empezaba a caminar. Quería escaparse lo más rápido posible de Chloé porque-

–Adrien…–Chloé lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo. –Ten cuidado, por favor.

Adrien observó el rostro de su amiga por un momento. Chloé Bourgeois, quien era conocida por ser la chica más presumida, engreída y ególatra (además de mala, según algunos), ahora se veía totalmente vulnerable y débil. Esa mirada que denotaba preocupación genuina lo había hecho perderse por un momento en sus ojos. No supo cuánto tiempo fue, y a decir verdad no le importaba puesto que esto le hacía sentirse tranquilo por alguna razón. Pero luego de unos momentos, logró volver en sí. No quería que su amiga se preocupara más de lo que ya estaba.

–No te preocupes, Chloé, ya verás que no me va a pasar nada. – Adrien tomó la mano de Chloé. –Eso una promesa. –Luego de esto, el rubio se dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando a una aún preocupada Chloé mirándolo mientras caminaba.

_Cuídate mucho, Adrien…_

* * *

Adrien se encontraba ahora en el centro de la ciudad. Lo que le había dicho Chloé antes de irse no dejaron de resonar en su cabeza. Para su suerte, él ya había tenido eso en mente, por lo que antes de salir, guardó una chamarra ligera color gris, una gorra blanca y unos lentes oscuros, los cuales estaba vistiendo ahora mismo. Su amiga tenía algo de razón con lo de que alguien podría reconocerlo, siendo que antes había salido en cientos de posters y había grabado varios comerciales. Pero ahora con su nueva apariencia, esperaba que nadie lo reconociera, o al menos no tan fácil.

Luego de unos minutos había llegado al lugar que había estado tan ansioso por visitar durante tanto tiempo. Se posó frente a la estatua de los dos antiguos héroes de París, admirándola por algunos instantes; Chat Noir se encontraba sosteniendo su bastón extendido hacia el suelo con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la otra sostenía un asta donde se posaba la bandera de Francia ondeando. Junto a él estaba Ladybug, que sostenía su yoyo extendido con su mano derecha mientras que con la otra sujetaba también la bandera. Esto trajo un sinfín de recuerdos para Adrien; recordó los buenos tiempos en los que lo único de lo que se debía preocupar era de la escuela, salir con sus amigos y proteger la ciudad. Además, de intentar ganarse el corazón de su amada Ladybug.

Tres años, sólo habían pasado tres años, pero para él, la herida aún se sentía como si fuera recién hecha. Para el resto de la gente, ellos significaban que el bien siempre triunfaba, pero para él, significaba tiempos que jamás volverían.

Miró la base de la estatua, y notó algo que jamás había visto en todas las veces que pasó junto a esta. Arrancó algunos arbustos que lo cubrían, y cuando los quitó, descubrió una pequeña placa dorada con una inscripción. Se inclinó para leerla.

**_"Hijos de la justicia"_**

**_"Tal vez no sabemos quiénes son, pero sabemos que ellos están para luchar por lo correcto."_**

Se levantó, y sin decir una sola palabra se retiró.

Caminó sin un rumbo específico, puesto que no tenía ganas de regresar a casa todavía; era muy temprano aún, además, Nathalie no volvería a darle permiso de salir en un buen tiempo, por lo que quería aprovechar al máximo ese día. Su estómago empezaba a reclamar alimento, y entonces recordó que no había desayunado esa mañana. Le vino a la mente que cerca de ahí había un café, además que cargaba algo de efectivo. Tal vez no sería mucho, pero al menos sería suficiente para calmar su hambre. Sin tiempo que perder caminó rumbo a la pequeña cafetería.

Sabía que París había cambiado mucho de un tiempo para acá, pero al pasar por algunas calles que no había visto en un buen rato, se sorprendió al ver que algunos negocios que antes rebosaban de clientes ahora no eran más que edificios vacíos. Florerías, butiques, tiendas varias, todos tenían ahora letreros de cerrado colgados en la puerta principal, e incluso algunos tenían tablas para cubrir las puertas. Esto no era más que-

Mientras pasaba frente a un callejón, un brazo lo jaló al interior de éste. Adrien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar propiamente, puesto que el agresor lo estrelló contra la pared y cubrió su boca con una mano mientras que con otra presionó algo afilado contra su cuello. Luego de recuperarse del momentáneo dolor, Adrien pudo ver al tipo mejor: vestía una gorra y lentes oscuros, mientras que se cubría la boca y la nariz con un tapabocas para ocultar su identidad. Su vestimenta no era singular: una chaqueta negra, pantalones azules maltratados y tenis amarillos que supuso antes eran blancos. El rubio trató de forcejear, pero el atacante le dio un cabezazo que lo aturdió.

–Quédate quieto, rubiecito, o tu ropa fina se manchará de sangre. – amenazó el tipo. –Ahora, dame todo lo que cargas antes de que te lo quite por las malas…

Todo pasó en cámara lenta. Adrien rápidamente tomó el brazo que sostenía el cuchillo, alejándolo al tiempo que daba un rápido pero fuerte rodillazo a la entrepierna del sujeto. Este retrocedió, alejándose del rubio mientras se sostenía la zona agredida. Adrien no perdió tiempo, y rápidamente dio una patada certera a la mandíbula del asaltante, dejándolo en el suelo inconsciente.

Adrien salió del callejón corriendo y aún impresionado por lo que acababa de pasar; su cuerpo todavía temblaba debido a la impresión y la sorpresa, además que se encontraba totalmente paranoico, alerta ante todo lo que lo rodeaba. Se detuvo cuando sintió que estaba a una distancia ya segura, sosteniéndose sobre sus rodillas y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Había peleado muchas veces antes contra sujetos más peligrosos que ese tipo sin ningún problema, pero no ahora, esta vez sintió que su vida de verdad corría peligro. Fue entonces que se puso a pensar; ¿Cuántas veces no hizo lo mismo ese sujeto? o no solo él, sino también los demás criminales que habían surgido. Él fue afortunado porque sabía defensa personal, pero la gran mayoría de las personas, por no decir todas, que fueron agredidas antes probablemente no tuvieron la misma suerte.

Superando el shock inicial y sintiéndose mejor, decidió caminar de vuelta a casa; a pesar de lo que sucedió aún sentía un poco de hambre, pero decidió que comería algo en casa. Por ahora lo único que quería era ir a su habitación, encerrarse y no salir hasta mañana.

* * *

**¿Qué pasó hace 3 años?**


End file.
